


The Missing Piece

by Musaila



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musaila/pseuds/Musaila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered why there is a space in the middle of the Triforce? This story is about the wielder of the missing fourth piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered why there is an empty space in the middle of the Triforce? It was once whole, the different parts containing power, wisdom, courage, and balance. This story is about the user of the fourth part of the triforce.

"Have you ever wondered why there is an empty space in the middle of the Triforce? It was once whole, the different parts containing power, wisdom, courage, and balance.

In the beginning, there were four goddesses. Din, the red goddess of power, Naryu, the blue goddess of wisdom, Farore, the green goddess of courage, and Illua, the yellow goddess of balance. The goddesses put their powers together to create a new world.

Of this new world, Din made the red earth. Naryu created the laws, under which every living thing would abide and follow. Farore gave life to the world, the life that would follow the law and live upon the red earth. Illua, however, was unable to contribute any gift to this new world, for a tragedy had befell her.

As Farore gave her gift to the world, Illua flew to the peak to gaze at their combined efforts and decide what to offer. Down below, far down, the goddess caught a glimpse of the beings of the shadows. The epitome of pure evil, it exuded an aura of darkness and death. It began to attack, pulling back the string of the weapon of all bad things, known in modern tongue as "the Bow of Forsaken Omens." Its aim was the trio of goddesses, exhausted from their great use of power, whom patiently awaited the gift of the final sister.

It began to pull the string further, slinking into the shadows. Illua saw this, and knew what had to be done.

The yellow goddess flew to protect her three sisters, surrounding them in a golden, guarding light. Before she could brace herself for impact, the string was released, and the arrow of shadows flew towards the four. Illua's heart was pierced by this darkness, and it began to spread throughout her golden form like a virus, eating at her spirit like a poison made of insanity. Din, Naryu, and Farore combined the last of their strength to seal the yellow goddess into a small, tight space, the Triforce.

The darkness continued to spread, however, to the point that the middle section needed to be purged. This segment, now gone, gave the Triforce its reminiscent look of being balanced, in three directions."

The old story teller finished his tale, sighed and relaxed back into his chair.  
Two young Hylians had listened intently to his story and felt disappointed that it ended.  
"That's it? Aww man," said the young red-head, his pink eyes dulling in sorrow.  
"That was a sad story," said the young blonde to his left. His bright, blue eyes began to tear up, and the tears dripped on his green shirt.  
"Hey now, don't cry! I'm sure we'll have even better adventures when we're older," his friend exclaimed, "So cheer up, Link!"  
"Yeah, you're right," Link sniffed," Thanks Ajexi."

Here begins the fate of the two best friends, and the plight of the golden goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww yeah! First chapter on this site and in a...long time actually. Thanks a bunch for reading, and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on this site, and in a few years, begins! Let me know if you want to read more! Thanks~
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters originating from the video game series.


End file.
